


Kisses

by FanaticeIllabantur



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticeIllabantur/pseuds/FanaticeIllabantur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus loves Alec completely and utterly and would do anything for his much loved kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

> **“One day you will kiss a man you can't breathe without, and find that breath is of little consequence.”**
> 
> ― Karen Marie Morning, _Bloodfever_
> 
>  

Magnus loves Alec's kisses. That was that. Whether it was beautiful kisses in the morning light that were gentle and sleepy or passionate ones that burned like gorgeous fire and lead to so much more. He loved the pecks of greeting and parting and the dominant ones that meant Magnus was to do whatever Alec wanted. He loved the nips he gave and was given and the gentle flick of his tongue as an offering. The way he trailed kisses from his jaw all the way down to his hips and the wet lips that sucked all of his golden skin made him love Alec even more, though that is very difficult to believe.

Magnus loved the taste of Alec's lips, the warmth of them and how gorgeously delicious they were. He loved the way he could feel his smile through their locked lips and how their noses bumped when Alec began laughing at something Magnus had mumbled whilst they were kissing. He loved every single aspect of his lips and the way he would nibble at his ears as well.

And he _always_ would.

That's what he was thinking now, watching Alec sleep peacefully in bed with the light draping patterns over his pale skin. Magnus lay on his side, head resting on his hand propped up on his elbow, watching Alec's chest rise and fall with the occasional flutter of his eyes. His lips were slightly parted but he made no noise, he just lay there asleep and as gorgeous as ever.

Magnus smiled and gently traced his fingers over Alec's bare chest so as to not wake him. His skin was warm even to touch lightly and he could feel every scar and mark on his body and he adored each and every one of them. Even though Magnus had seen them a hundred times, his abs and muscles still looked gorgeous and wonderfully firm. His hand traced Alec's stomach and he noticed the Shadowhunter's gorgeous blue eyes as they opened slowly, slightly confused as to what was going on.

The warlock caught his gaze and smiled as Alec watched him. Magnus leaned over and drew his lips in for one of those kisses that he loved so much. It was lazy and actually incredibly sloppy but feeling Alec's smile only made Magnus smile and the two broke apart, grinning at each other.

"Hi." Alec said as Magnus returned to his previous pose and Alec himself rolled to his side, beaming.

"Good morning."

"Were you watching me sleep?" Alec asked with a knowing glint in eyes that Magnus knew so very well.

Magnus placed a hand on his boyfriend's cheek and began delicately rubbing his thumb over the bone. "And if I was?"

Alec shrugged and raised his own hand to take Magnus' before kissing his palm. Alec's eyes shone and with the morning light pouring into them, they practically sparkled. He shuffled his body closer to Magnus' and the warlock looped his hand over Alec's hips to pull him even closer so their skin rubbed softly against each other as they moved. Magnus kissed Alec's nose and tightened his grip on his hip.

"I love you Alexander, you truly beautiful man you."

Alec's cheeks flushed and he took a few seconds to hide his face underneath Magnus' chin and he dotted a few kisses on his throat before returning to face him. "I love you too." Alec pressed his lips to his lover's, biting gently at his lower one and then pulled away again whilst pinching at Magnus' side with playful intent.

Magnus laughed and began sending blue sparks up and down Alec's skin that basically tickled the receiver and Alec began moving involuntarily in time with the magic that flew around his body. Alec twitched and tried to hide his face in his hands to conceal the smile that Magnus was pulling from him with all the 'tickling'. Magnus smiled, watching Alec shiver and raised his eyebrows mockingly.

"I'm not stopping unless you beg." He said.

"I'm not begging." Alec managed to get out in between laughs that were forced out of him. 

"Looks like we're going to be here for a while then." Magnus continued with his blue magic.

"Magnus-no-please-please-Magnus!" Alec pleaded as he entwined his legs with his lover in attempt to force him to stop.

Magnus stayed quiet for a few seconds, smiling at his shaking boyfriend before saying slowly, "Well... If you insist." And he stopped to pull Alec completely into shape with his own body. He could feel Alec's heart racing and kissed his lips in a half-apologetic and half-you-deserved-it sort of way. This time Alec bit hard into Magnus' lip and Magnus chuckled as they broke apart. 

The Lightwood boy moved to rest his head underneath the warlock's chin, their hearts and breathing syncing to perfection over time, hands wrapping comfortably around each other.

"So what are we doing today?" Alec asked quietly against Magnus' skin.

"I don't know about yourself, but I'm having a lot of fun lying here and just watching you." He replied, whispering into Alec's ear. This, however, was resulted in a light punch on the arm and Magnus pulling Alec on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I've been having a lot of Malec related feels recently, mostly due to City of Heavenly Fire, so I thought I'd write this to get me through it. Please comment as you wish, I will be here, ready and waiting.


End file.
